The shadow
The shadow is a displaced dream entity from the Continental US. It arrived in-game on November 22nd and currently lives with some weird gray kids. age: 4 months origins: original app link: app hmd: hmd played by: vic contact: vicious hallway AIM Setting Our world, more or less, with a health dose of paranormal thrown in. Mythological and cryptozoological beings abound, and all manner of things go bump in the night. Folklore, legend, myth, and superstition are all very much a real part of day to day life, although the seriously supernatural is primarily kept out of the public eye by numerous organizations world-wide. Each country runs their own suppression organizations, although there is a general sense of global cooperation between them. Large population centers maintain task forces to deal with occult issues, although in smaller settlements it's not uncommon for the local police force to attend undead sensitivity training. Magic and whatnot exists, although humans are usually unable to directly use such powers without outside intervention. Human abilities are mostly limited to the use of symbols, talismans, charms, amulets, and other such conduits. The occult is everywhere, but most people are quite happy to not notice it in their day to day lives--and although the population tends to be slightly more superstitious as a whole, urban centers tend to be less in touch with such traditions. For the average person, this means that they probably grew up intensely familiar with local legends and probably have iron nailed up over their front door. Lucky charms are particularly popular with most of the population. The shadow originates from a neighborhood that subscribes to the more 'modern' views which reject the supernatural aspects of the world. More humanoid supernatural creatures, along with those which are able to shapeshift or cast a glamor, often live side by side with the human population, although they are usually subject to strict licensing laws by the previously mentioned organizations. Those unable to fit in either live in secluded areas, hidden settlements, or keep to the other levels of reality that humans are unaware of. It's worth noting that the shadow cannot perform many feats that the fully-grown nightmares if its world, such as entering someones dreams, instinctively knowing their fears, or inspiring terror. As it did not grow into a dream (good) or a full nightmare (bad), it is viewed as a neutral entity by the supernatural laws. It could mature into either, depending on its environment. Personality For all intents and purposes, the shadow thinks and acts like a small, slightly retarded naive child. Thanks to its slightly unusual entrance into the world it's rather clueless not only about its own nature, but about the environment around it. Everything outside of the small attic it was 'born' in is big, new, and pants-wettingly terrifying to the shadow. Impressionable, naive, and high-strung, it currently isn't quite sure what to make of existence. The shadow is an extremely nervous entity. Placed in an unfamiliar situation, or introduced to unfamiliar people, it becomes highly anxious and easily upset--and considering that pretty much everything is unfamiliar to it at this point, it's anxious a great deal of the time. Its usual reaction is to hide and generally avoid such situations as much as possible, and when encountered it would rather flee than stick around even if no obvious threat is present. If a threat IS present, it's safe to say the shadow has mentally wet itself before retreating as quickly as possible. It seems unable to act aggressively in its own defense, as even if cornered it will try to become intangible or simply weather the abuse until it ceases rather than fight back. Having spent all four months of its life either hiding or being violently exorcised, the shadow has had no time to form social bonds or learn how to interact with other. It doesn't understand the concept of loneliness, but its habit of running before anything can make contact with it has left it rather attention starved. Forced outside the 'safety' of its attic, it silently shadows (haha) living beings and observes them from a distance. A highly curious entity when not freaking out, this behavior forms most of its non-hiding activity. When it has been thoroughly convinced that an individual is not a threat, the shadow is quick to form attachments. It will attach itself to the shadows of those people it likes, and can be almost aggravatingly clingy. It's desperately eager to please others, and in that sense it's very easy to take advantage of. Those it interacts with will find that it favors echoing their voices and sounds, and that it will mimic their body language and actions. It has a build-in need to copy others--essentially playing the part of a shadow. As much as it is simply part of the shadows 'biology,' it's also a conscious effort on its part to please. Should this behavior become annoying it's quite easy to chase it off, but the shadow reacts to this extremely poorly (particularly if it's by someone it likes) and will become intensely distressed. Morally, the shadow is a big unsure spot. It has little concept of right and wrong, basing most of its personal views of the world on scary vs not scary. Witnessing a violent stabbing from across the street might not phase it at all, while a dry leaf suddenly skittering by its feet on the sidewalk distresses it immensely. The concept of living beings is particularly troublesome for it, as it is a spectral entity with know knowledge regarding the whole idea of life and death. What it all boils down to, basically, is that the shadow is still a blank slate. Much like a child, it has yet to figure out its place in the world. Interaction with others will shape how it grows and matures, or even if it does at all. It is neither good, nor bad, it just is--essentially existing in the supernatural equivalent of true neutrality. Abilities & Weaknesses The shadow is a semi-corporeal entity. Created entirely of condensed darkness, it has the ability to adjust its tangibility from as solid as a regular human being to completely intangible. Its size and shape are similarly malleable. In theory this would allow it to move through any opening light can pass through, and avoid physical attacks, but the ability requires willpower and concentration to use--the shadows highly nervous nature makes its grasp of this tenuous at best. While it could hypothetically shapeshift into a very big, scary shadow monster, that requires the sort of backbone the shadow just doesn't possess. The shadow is capable of teleporting through shadows, but has yet to learn of/master this ability as the chain around it's neck prevents it. TL;DR: shadow manipulation If harmed, the shadow 'bleeds' a thick, inky sort of blood. When this quasifluid connects with light it fades to gray and eventually to nothing--in direct light it will evaporate quickly and disappear without leaving a stain. Wounds are healed through willpower and access to shadows. Exposure to direct light causes it to fade and lose solidity. Although technically a nonliving entity, a strong enough light could cause it to disappear entirely, essentially 'killing' it. The more objects it is given, the more grounded in reality it will become and the stronger sense of 'self' it has. The chain around its neck allows it to be seen by non-gifted individuals. Yeah, uh, the chain is kinda magic, although it doesn't do jack besides making the shadow default-visible and keeping it from moving between realities. It cannot take it off itself, although there is nothing preventing anyone else from removing it. It must be put back on either by it's own free will, or by some sort of spiritual medium. The only sound the shadow is capable of making naturally is a very soft croaking chirp (somewhat like the noise a baby croc makes), but it will echo back sounds it hears. It has only a rudimentary concept of speech and language. The shadow can be exorcised, banished, controlled, and summoned like a ghost/spirit/demon by those with the know-how. Aside from that, it has all the same weaknesses as a 'monster under the bed/in the closet,' as well as those of your average ghost. Hiding under the covers is a great way to avoid it. Character Relationships * Dug; Called the shadow a 'space squirrel' and scared the pants off it even though it doesn't wear pants. * Sollux; Some sort of gray not-human. Took the shadow home as some kind of weird pet for his girlfriend (see below). He seems pretty coo', and has rather effectively endeared himself to the shadow via headpats and delicious junk food. Also his lithp ith tho much fun to echo. * Feferi; A female of the same species as Sollux. Seemed very pleased with the shadow. At the moment it rather likes her. * Euphie; '''IT'S PINK 8D She named the shadow Mimic. * '''T-800; It's scary D8 It's fun! 8D T and the shadow ended up being dorpy, baggy-clothes hobo idiots together. Mood Music thumb|300px|left I heard you calling me in a dream  I woke up in a cold sweat  I don't know what it means  I just know I can't forget See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.